elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectral Assassin (Skyrim)
}} The Spectral Assassin is the ghostly follower that is summoned by the spectral assassin power. He is the spirit of Lucien Lachance, a long-dead Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. Summoning Lucien can be summoned by the player using the Spectral Assassin power of the same name. Spectral Assassin is a power given by Astrid after the completion of the quest "Bound Until Death." He can be summoned once per day, and serves as a follower. He does not have a level cap and will not count as having a follower when summoned. Background Lucien Lachance}} The Spectral Assassin was known as Lucien Lachance in life, and was a Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood during the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, shortly after the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Lucien was later murdered by his speakers of the Black Hand after being mistaken for being a traitor, which was truly Mathieu Bellamont, who sought vengeance on Lucien after the assassin killed his mother. The Night Mother recognized Lucien as being loyal to the Brotherhood, keeping his soul in the Void of Sithis, and had his spirit summonable by the Brotherhood as a reward. He often comments on his days working for the Brotherhood, on the Dragonborn's decisions during the Dark Brotherhood questline, and on the fact he and they are connected through the Void. Quotes *''"An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can take credit for that feat."'' – While in Markarth. *''"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!"'' – Any time while summoned. *''"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse... so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange."'' – While in Riften. *''"I grow restless. As does my blade."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white."'' – While traveling the lands of Skyrim and not in any named location (i.e. not in or near caves, farms, etc.) *''"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand, but you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"In my time, the Blades protected the Emperor. It would seem these Penitus Oculatus will prove equally incompetent."'' – During the quest "To Kill an Empire," and during "Breaching Security," after the evidence is planted on Gaius Maro. *''"Lead and I will follow, Child of Darkness."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"My blade is yours."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"I live... again."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"My name is... Lucien Lachance."'' – Any time while traveling, including in battle, though rarely said. *''"One day, you shall serve our Dread Father, as I do now."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"Shadowmere... my old and dear friend."'' – Near Shadowmere. Before obtaining Shadowere, he may also say it when mounting any horse. Will never say if Shadowmere is killed. *''"Stalking your prey, planting false evidence, destroying an innocent man's reputation - truly a contract worthy of the Listener."'' – During the quest "Breaching Security." *''"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"There is murder in the air. I can taste it!"'' – Any time while summoned. *''"There is no pain in the Void!"'' – Any time while in battle. *''"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"Whiterun, home of the Skyforge. It is said a blade forged in its fires can cut through sinew as if it were parchment."'' – While in Whiterun. *''"You know, a good purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..."'' – In the Dark Brotherhood's Falkreath sanctuary. *''"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"The Sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth."'' – In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, during the quest "Death Incarnate." *''"Ah, yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..."'' – While in Solitude. *''"The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself: do you trust the wisdom of our Lady?"'' – In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary during the quest "The Cure for Madness." *''"I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this."'' – During the quest "The Cure for Madness." *''"Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me."'' – During the quest "Recipe for Disaster." *''"Yes. Kill the chef and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death."'' – During the quest "Recipe for Disaster." *''"A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself."'' – During the quest "To Kill An Empire." *''"My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the honor of the kill."'' – During the quest "To Kill an Empire." *''"The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness."'' – During the quest "Hail Sithis!" *''"You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..."'' – During the quest "Hail Sithis!" likely referencing the Hero of Kvatch. *''"What prey awaits us?"'' – Any time while summoned. *''"Windhelm. White as bone, and cold as the Void."'' – While in Windhelm. *''"Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the College, like the beating of a heart."'' – While in Winterhold. *''"Lead on, brother/sister."'' – Any time while summoned. *''"My Listener?"'' – While the Dragonborn is idle or if he is bumped into. *''"You wish to kill me? Someone has already had that honor! Laughing"'' – Any time while in battle. *''"I weep for you, mortal."'' – Any time while in battle. *''"Dreary, dank, and dimly lit. Truly a Sanctuary to call home."'' – In the main area of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *''"Begone brother/sister."'' – If the Dragonborn is stealing without sneaking in a house they are trespassing in. *''"You would shut out the darkness?!"'' – In battle *''"The Dread/Death Lord awaits!"'' – In battle *''"We must hurry to the Sanctuary. The Family is in dire danger!"'' – On the way back to the Sanctuary after the betrayal of Astrid *''"We are the messengers of death, you and I. Together, we will unleash the unholy wrath of our Dread Father, Sithis."'' – After killing the Penitus Oculatus outside the Sanctuary Trivia *Casting certain effects on Lucien's ghost, such as Healing Hands or Courage, will cause his body to lose its spectral effect and become visible normally. This will reveal that he is wearing the shrouded robes, the same outfit as Gabriella and Festus Krex. *His ghost uses a steel dagger when fighting. *The voice actor for Lucien Lachance is Wes Johnson, who reprises his role from . *Lucien also greets Shadowmere as an old friend when he is close to the horse. *When Lachance comments on the quest "To Kill an Empire," he mentions apples. This refers to when Lucien gives a poisoned apple during the Purification quest in , and had a barrel of poisoned apples inside Fort Farragut. *One of Lachance's comments about "To Kill an Empire" refers to the Mythic Dawn killing Uriel Septim VII. *Lachance's line "I live... again." may possibly be a reference to the 1992 horror film ''Army of Darkness''. *Lucien's line "I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." likely refers to the Hero of Kvatch. *Although one cannot technically interact with Lachance (as he is a summon), he is able to be healed by Restoration spells such as Heal Other and Grand Healing. He also enters a "yield" stance when critically injured, like any other character. *If Lucien is near a Bard who is singing a neutral song, such as Ragnar the Red, he may clap his hands in a drunken manner, cheering on the Bard with the rest of the patrons. *If Lucien is summoned while inside the mist in the main quest, "Sovngarde," he will appear in his human flesh. *He counts as a conjured entity for the intents and purposes of Conjuration. Therefore, the player will cause him to vaporise if another being (an atronach, Dremora or zombie) is summoned without the Twin Souls perk. Bugs * Lucien's remains will not disappear if he is killed, even if inside cities *Lucien's spectral effect may disappear after fast traveling. Appearances * (As Lucien Lachance) * * (As Lucien Lachance) pl:Lucien Lachance (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Ghosts Category:Skyrim: Followers